Songs of Love
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Collection of Chloe King song-fictions. Majority will be Chloe/Alek, but some may not be. Song requests wanted!
1. Breakeven

**Okay, so. Whenever I think of a Chalek song this is the first one that pops into my head! **

**Song: Breakeven- The Script**

**Person/Couple- Chloe&Alek**

**POV: Alek's**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Sitting on Chloe's roof, on Uniter Duty. Trying to keep myself awake ad alive. I keep hoping and praying to Baset that she will change her mind about her ridiculous infatuation with that human. Brian. Just saying his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. As I sit here and watch her, she has all the freedom in the world. I guess when she tears out my heart, she never even notices.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven_

She had a fantastic day today. She ended up going on another date with Brian. As she sat there, laughing and smiling, I watched with the pain in my heart growing. I guess Brian does care about her-I mean he loves her. But I think that having any 'romantic' relationship with a human is...Well it's irresponsible. Maybe he will take care of her...I glance into her room and notice she is sound asleep. She has the smallest smile on her face. I guess she has no problem sleeping while I'm wide awake, watching out for her. I guess she still doesn't even notice...

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces_

She never noticed how I acted better around her. I tried my best to not be my-as she called it-Jocko self. She always brings out the best in me. She tried talking to me earlier today, at school. I almost choked up right in front of her. I almost told her I loved her. She would have never talked to me again...I guess she will never notice my heart breaking every time she's around her human. I was literally falling through the cracks in my heart.

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even_

That night went by relatively quick. All night I sat thinking to myself 'everything happens for a reason'. But what reason would her breaking my heart have? I tried talking to Aunt Val about this. All she said was "Give Chloe some time, Alek". Time for what? She has moved on to Brian, while I can't stop thinking about her. She still will never notice...

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

Brian tried to kiss her again, and she told him they couldn't. Did she not realize she had two guys crazy for her? Right now, she's packing for some trip her and Amy are taking. They're only going for a weekend, but how is anyone going to protect her? Brian and her said good-bye at lunch earlier, but she hasn't even talked to me yet...Spoke to soon I guess.

"Hey Alek?" She said getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking at her.

"I need someone to look after me on this trip. Jasmine's busy...Do you wanna come?" She was being quite shy about asking me. I couldn't help but smirk the slightest bit. She was asking _me_ to come with her. Could I really go a whole weekend, trying not to tell her how I feel? I was still trying to makes sense of how I feel, while she knows perfectly well how she feels. She has no feeling what so ever towards me...

"Uh, yeah. I'll come. When are you leaving?"

"Actually in a minute. Sorry for the short noticed..."

"It's alright. I'll meet you back here in a few." I got up and started walking to my house. I couldn't help but feel like this girl has taken everything from me. Even my love...

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break _  
_No it don't break _  
_No it don't break even no_

When we got to-Well I'm not sure where we are. But it's Amy's Uncle's cabin apparently. There were only two rooms throughout the place. 2 bedrooms, not counting the bathroom of course. One had two beds and another a single bedroom. I sat on the roof of this small place too, and made sure nothing happened to our Uniter. Still trying to keep myself alive, with all the pain she's putting me through. I'm still praying to Baset she'll chose me. She told Brian good-night several minutes ago. If you asked me, she sounded happy and in love. I guess her eart is still whole, unlike mine.

**Okay so, that was the first one! Please tell how I did below! Also I need song suggestions if you want me to keep going on this. I have to admit, it's kinda fun doing it. Please PM me or review songs! (:**

**~Maria xoxo**


	2. ET

**On request I am doing E.T. by Katy Perry :P Thank-You iWant9Lives2Live for the song (: Here it goes!**

**Song: E.T. Katy Perry**

**Couple/Person: Chloe+Alek**

**POV: Chloe's**

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing _

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

As I'm walking towards my next class I'm stopped by none other than Alek Petrov. I swear he could be so annoying sometimes!

"What do you need Alek?" I sighed. I kept walking, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking any further. When he touched me, I couldn't help but feel my body start tingling. I tried to hide the blush creeping it's way to my face. No matter how much he annoys me, he still affects me in ways I can't explain.

"I just want to talk for a second." He told me.

_They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you_

"Then talk." I told him simply as he let go of my arm.

"It's about the Order. There was attack on some of the Mai, here in San Francisco." He looked into my eyes. I could tell he was worried. I couldn't help but think of the night he watched over my mom. That night made me realize, we were different. We weren't like everyone else. Someday, we can be as one-Humans and Mai. But for now, no one understands us. We only have each other.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" I asked him flatly.

"Everything. Valentina told me to take you back to the Penthouse as soon as I could."

"Why?" I was slightly confused.

"You have to be under close watch. You're staying with us for a bit." He couldn't help but smirk, could he?

"We're in school." I waved around.

"Valentina got us checked out. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled my behind him. I reluctantly followed.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light _

As we walked back to the Penthouse, we was acting a bit strange. He kept acting like he was going to say something, but not saying anything. When we finally made it to the Penthouse, Valentina wasn't even there. Her and Jasmine had taken a day trip to L.A.

"Does this mean I can leave?" I asked Alek, who was getting a drink.

"No. You still have to stay. Your just under my protection." He smirked. I felt another blush creep up to my cheeks. I stayed sitting on the couch and Alek sat beside me, turning on the Tv. It was slightly weird, but I studied his face as he watched. His face was focused on the screen, me watching him going un-noticed. His face was just so pronounced. He didn't really look like a high school student if you were to see him in the street. He looked relatively normal. Even though we aren't normal. I have to keep reminding myself, we are_ not_ normal. Baset created me to unite Human's and Mai. I am from another world. _We_ are from another world. I must have had some kind of look on my face because Alek was looking at me strangely.

"Stop thinking so much or you're going to ruin that pretty face of yours." He moved his hand to my face, and rubbed his thumb across my eyebrows. This time I didn't blush luckily. I laughed lightly to him calling me pretty. At that moment his hand lightly took hold of my face. His eyes held my gaze. He made me see something in them. It was something I couldn't place. At this moment I wanted him to kiss me, I was ready for it.

_Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison _

"Kiss me." I said as quietly as I could. He obeyed me and took his chance. It felt so right, like I could stay like this forever. Being Mai, we couldn't kiss Human's without killing them. This was someone I could kiss over, and over again without poisoning him. His lips felt so soft against mine, like they were made for me and me only.

_Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction _

He moved closer to me, putting his arm around my back. I pressed up against him even more, if possible. My hands went around his neck and I couldn't help but need to breathe. I reluctantly pulled away from him and took a deep breathe. He did the same and we just stayed, looking into each other's eyes. I was ready for anything Alek threw at me, I wanted to be his now. I didn't want anyone else. At this moment Brian was someone I'd never want to see again if it meant being with Alek.

_Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial_

This was so strange. It felt so weird to be in Alek's arms. Not that I didn't like it, it was just..._foreign. _It was something I wasn't used to, but surely could. It was something un-explainable, being in his arms.

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic _

I wanted Alek to give me more. Don't get me wrong that kiss was amazing, but I wanted more. Since it didn't look like he was moving anytime soon, I made the first move. I tried to put everything I felt into the kiss. At first it was fast and rapid, then it turned slow and loving. His kiss was amazing. I swear I felt light headed. It was truly full of magic.

_This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star_

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all

We pulled apart again and rested our foreheads together. This was beyond any feelings I've ever had. He was something I wanted to stay in my life.

"Alek," He just slightly hummed, catching his breathe."I don't want you away from me. I want to be with you. I want to be there for you forever. I would give all of my lives up to be with you, and for you. I-I love you, Alek." I could only hope he felt the same.

"I love you too, Chloe." He kissed me softly on the lips.

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

I stayed in his arms until Valentina and Jasmine got back. We decided we would tell them another time, when it was right. He walked me home and kissed me one more time. It truly was Extraterrestrial.

**Hmm...So how did I do? Please let me know how it was! Also, I NEED SUGGESTIONS x) Please give me some songs and what couples you want! I really need you guys to tell me if you like the idea of these song-fics! It would be amazing if you could review below!**

**Remember: I need songs! (:**

**~Maria xoxo**


	3. It's Beginning To Get To Me

**Thank You ILuvStarWarsSoMuch for the suggestion! Here it goes!**

**Song: It's Beginning To Get To Me by Snow Patrol**

**Person/Couple: Alek&Chloe**

**Chloe's POV:**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

I heard the door I slammed shut and something crash from inside Jasmine's office. This was a normal everyday thing for this household. Today was the one year anniversary of Valentina's death so it wasn't helping matters. I've been living with Alek and Jasmine since the day after. My mom had found out from Whitley Rezza and wouldn't let me explain. She kicked me out, Brian joined The Order after his 'miraculous' recovery, Jasmine became the leader of the SF Pride, and Alek and I have fought almost everyday since. Since Jasmine became the leader, she hasn't been the same. Always really strict, mean, cold, it didn't seem like there was a friendly bone in her body anymore. So of course when Alek and I fought, she wasn't happy and always stormed out herself. I heard the front door slam and Alek make his way to his room. I sat on my bed, still steamed about our fight. I couldn't even tell you what this one was about. I just decided an apology wouldn't be horrible, so I got up and made my way to the door of his room. I was about to knock when I heard something. I tried to figure out what it was, and was shocked at the revelation I made. It was Alek..._Singing_. I also decided he could kill me later for listening in on him. I peeked in slightly and saw him holding and MP3 Player of some sort, sitting on his bed.

_I want something_  
_That's purer than the water_  
_Like we were_

_It's not there now_  
_Ineloquence and anger_  
_Are all we have_

He wasn't talking-no-singing about us, was he? If not it was surely similar. I have to admit for a brit, he has a pretty good voice...Not that I would admit it...

_Like Saturn's rings_  
_An icy loop around me_  
_Too hard to hold_

_Lash out first_  
_At all the things we don't like_  
_Or understand_

That was true...It seems like we could never get out of some kind of _hold_ around us. And we fought about everything. And I mean _everything_...Stuff like Mai business to what we'll eat for dinner. We were just that stupid with each other anymore...

_And it's beginning to get to me_  
_That I know more of the stars and sea_  
_Than I do of what's in your head_  
_Barely touching in our cold bed_

Well, Alek did used to watch over me at night...Not to mention the one time of him laying in my bed and my mom walking in...I had to smile at that memory. We never listened to anything the other one had to say, and I could say I showed him one or two constellations on the roof. I don't think it's a coincidence he's singing this.

_Are you beginning to get get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about_

Well, I am getting your point Alek...Only he didn't know I was listening. I remembered on time during training, we were working on our hand-to-and actions and I couldn't block anything. Something tells me it wasn't just training when I came home with a black eye...From Alek. And the fight we just had, I can't remember what it's about.

_The answer phone  
The lonely sound of your voice  
Frozen in time_

I only need  
The compass that you gave me  
To guide me on

This made me remember one of the times I was attacked by The Order without protection, and I called him. He never said anything, just hung up and rescued me yet again. I couldn't say I gave him direction, but he gave me direction. He showed me how to live with being Mai, even if he didn't realize it. He _did_ guide me.

_And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed_

Are you beginning to get get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about

It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack

Another fight with The Order, but this time Brian was there. He ended up killing me, stabbing me right in the heart. He was looking right into my eyes when he did it and I didn't see the love and happiness I used to, just...Evil. Alek saved me...Again. I cried on him all the way home as he carried me. He confused me so much. One minute he's the old, caring Alek then he's the new, cold Alek.

_I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense_

The night everything happened, he did tell me I was making the wrong choice. He was angry and I should've listened, but I didn't. In my life, he was the only thing that made sense to me anymore. I wanted to ignore everything that happened and go back to normal with him, but I didn't think he did. Well, until now...

_We need to feel breathless with love  
And not collapse under its weight  
I'm gasping for the air to fill  
My lungs with everything I've lost_

This part was something so true, about us. We need to be able to feel...Love. Not hate and anger, and all that we felt now. Could he possibly still love me? I think after spending this year without him, I realized I loved him. It's true. _You don't know what you have 'til it's gone_.

After a repeat of that verse it ended and I heard him start to move around. I realized I was still standing in front of his door and needed to move. Quick. I quietly tried to back away, and turn around. No such luck.

"Chloe?" He asked. Instead of the usual cold, hard voice he usually used it was...Nice. He sounded much like the old Alek I slowly turned around to face him. When I saw him, I was socked. He looked like he'd been crying. I've never seen Alek cry. Ever.

"Yeah?" I whispered to him. He moved closer. We haven't been this close since a year ago. He reached out and took my hand. He wrapped it around mine and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and hugged him, like I'd lose him if I let go.

"I know you heard me." He whispered into my neck. I froze. Was he mad? Angry? Upset? "I'm glad you listened. This means I don't have to explain. I'm sorry." He pulled away and I saw tears streaming down his face. "For everything. All I can do is hope you don't hate me, and I can say this without you running away from me." He dropped my hand and held my face instead. My arms were around his waist still. "I still love you Chloe King." He looked at me for any signs of anything. I was shocked, but I didn't show it for long.

"I love you, too." I whispered. I pushed my lips against his and it didn't take long for him to respond to it. He turned us around and pushed me into a wall. My hands lost in his hair, his hands at my waist. I knew this is where I belonged. Where we belonged.

_We need to feel breathless with love_

And surely, we were.

**DONE! Finito! End! x) Did you like it? Hopefully I'm doing good! Alek was a bit OOC for this, I know. Thanks for reading!**

**Remember: Review or PM me songs with the person/couple and I'll see if it fits. Also, check out my one-shot I put up yesterday! Love to you people! **

**~Maria xoxo**


	4. Try

**Since you asked nicely...**

**Song: Try-P!NK**

**Couple/Person: Chloe&Alek**

**POV: Chloe's**

Chloe sighed as she sat on her bed. Another phone call that ended horrible with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend being Alek of course. They've been dating for 3 months and about a month ago, everything started going wrong.

_Ever wonder bout' what he's doing  
how it's all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that its better,  
to never ask why_

Chloe has been wondering what's been up with him. Yesterday, she saw him walking around with Mimi-His ex. Normally she wasn't the jealous type, but he said he had basketball practice. He _lied_ to her. Chloe didn't like being lied to, ever. When she just now confronted him, he claimed he was at basketball practice all afternoon. She just dropped it and hung up. Sometimes she wondered if she should even put up an effort with him, or just break it off. To not even have him as a responsibility. That's all she felt he was anymore, a responsibility.

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
Just because it burns, doesn't mean your gonna die  
ya gotta get up and try, try, try  
gotta get up and try, try, try  
ya gotta get up and try, try, try_

Chloe knew not everything was easy, but this was just too much to handle anymore. When she asked her mom about it all last night, she just told her 'Pain is sometimes worth what life has in store for you. Things get worse before they get better' Chloe loved her mom, but right then...She wanted to just slap her and yell at her. Alek was her first serious boyfriend, and Chloe knew the risk she was taking of him hurting her. He _was_ the most popular guy in school. In this relationship, someone was bound to get hurt and Chloe knew it was probably going to be her.

But she knew she couldn't give up so easily. She had to keep fighting for what she loved. She love Alek with all her heart, even if she's never told him that.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
more than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
even when it's not right_

Since she did love Alek, he got off clean most of the times Chloe got mad at him._ Love makes you do crazy things_...The quote rang in Chloe's head. That was true but this wasn't crazy, it was stupid. Chloe felt stupid for letting Alek off so easily and never_ making_ him tell her the truth. Chloe never thought she was going to be one of those girls to fall in love her first boyfriend instantly, but she did. She just couldn't help it, even if it wasn't right.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined  
and does it make you wanna cry  
When your out there doing what your doing  
are you just getting by  
tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

Chloe got up form her position on her bed and grabbed her jacket. This time Alek wasn't getting off so easy. She wanted the truth from him, even if it meant she had to break things off with him. The thought of breaking up with Alek made her want to cry, but she didn't. She held her head high and strong. As she started walking to Alek's apartment, she felt nervous. She thought she was doing the right thing, but what did she really know? She was a 16 year old girl just trying to get by. She didn't really know what was right or wrong.

_ya gotta get up and try, try, try  
ya gotta get up and try, try, try  
ya gotta get up and try, try, try  
ya gotta get up and try, try, try_

She started running to Alek's, getting more and more mad by the second. She had to try, even if he didn't tell her the truth.

Chloe was too busy thinking, to notice she was already there. She walked inside the huge building and walked to the elevator. She kept fidgeting with her hands as the floors passed by. Once it made it to the eighteenth-floor, she stepped off highly aware of her shaking hands. She walked as calmly to his door as she could and knocked.

"Right there!" She heard Alek yell. She heard footsteps and saw the door open, revealing the she wanted to both strangle and kiss. "Hey, Chloe." He smiled and leaned to kiss her, but she tilted her head so he caught her cheek. He pulled away slowly, and she saw the worry in his eyes. "You okay?" His accent mixing in the words.

"I need to talk to you. Now" She said sternly and pushed passed him, into the apartment.

"What about?" He said shutting the door. He turned to face her and his face was as worried as can be, her face full of anger.

"What's been going on with you? Avoiding me at school? Lying to me? And not only lying to me, but lying _and_ hanging with your ex?" She said, almost yelling. She wanted to break down right there, but she couldn't.

_ya gotta get up and try, try, try_  
_ya gotta get up and try, try, try_

She had to get through this, and try.

"I haven't been avoiding you and as for Mimi...We were catching up." His voice was almost annoyed.

"I am not some girl you can just randomly be with when you wanna be with! I'm either your girlfriend, or I'm not! The choice is yours and I want an answer. Now." She said stepping closer, clearly mad. She saw Alek start to get nervous. His head dropped and he stayed silent for seconds. "If you really liked me, you wouldn't have to think." She said and started to walk away. Alek grabbed her arm before she made it very far.

"Chloe, I don't like you." She heard these words and almost felt her heart stop. She slowly turned her head around to face him. "I love you." He told her quietly, head dropping again. He let go of her arm and she was shocked by what he said. "I was asking Mimi for some help. I didn't know how to tell you that I _did_ love you, so I was planning something special. For you. She has a boyfriend anyways and they've been going out since we broke up. She would never cheat on him and I would never cheat on you. We just stayed friends and she was being _my_ friend." He looked up at her and saw how shocked she looked.

"Alek, I didn't know. If I had even had a thought of this running through my head I'd-" She stopped talking and looked at him. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for being so...So jealous I guess." She admitted, looking down.

"I think you had a right to be mad or jealous. I mean, I did lie to you." He told her stepping closer to her, taking her hand in his. She looked up at him and saw him smile. She smiled back and he leaned down to kiss her. She tilted her head again. His head pulled away instantly, afraid he did something wrong.

"I love you." She said, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"I love you, too." He smiled and laughed with her. They met in between for a short, but meaningful kiss. "I would never hurt you Chloe. Not on purpose." He said looking into her eyes.

"I know that now. I mean, you have always been this jerk in my eyes until 3 months ago. Until you showed how much you could really care for someone and that's just another thing I can add to the list of things I love about you." She told him smiling. She got on her toes and kissed him lightly. "I better get home now." She said dropping his hand and smiling at him again.

"Alright, but please. If you get mad at me again, tell me." He laughed. "I won't keep another thing from you again." He said walking her to the door.

"Thank you for being honest with me. That's all I wanted. Even if the truth was something that was gonna hurt, I needed it." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now get home and be safe." He told her pushing her out the door. "Call me before you go to sleep?"

"Yip," She said with a smile. "And, Alek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smirked.

"I love you, too." He said as he pulled her into another kiss.

She walked away, kind of embarrassed that she made a fool of herself but happy she told him she loved him.

* * *

She got home relatively fast and changed for bed. She was about to lay down, when she remembered she had to call a certain someone. She picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Ello, love." His accent said to her. She laughed.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"I would hope so, considering you_ are_ my love." She thought that was adorably sweet.

"Well, I love it." She told him.

They talked for hours. Before either of them actually went to bed, the sun was starting to rise. Good thing it was a Saturday. Chloe tried her best to be strong that night, and it definitely paid off.

**Done! And this chapter is for guest reader, -A! I hope you liked it, I know I liked writing it! Also for -A, are you a fan of Pretty Little Liars? Just wondering (: I will be doing Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5 for the next chapter, Thanks to panaricanchick! I'm still taking requests though ;D**

**Remember: Songs for couples/people in a review please! (:**

**~Maria xoxo**


	5. Wipe Your Eyes

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Song: Wipe Your Eyes-Maroon 5 (I am OBSESSED with Maroon 5)**

**Couple/Person: Chloe&Alek**

**POV: 3rd Person**

Chloe made her way back to her home after the dreadful night she had. She was shocked. Everything had happened so fast, like a blur. She couldn't believe everything. She went to meet her Dad, met the Order. She got shot...3 times. Woke up as Brian kissed her, he's dead. Her mom wasn't home yet. She groaned in frustration as she sat on her bed and ran her hands through her hair. She lied back on her bed and tried to breath in and out. She kept it up for minutes until her window opened. After everything that happened, she didn't feel like fighting off more Order members. She sat up and stared at the intruder that was standing in the dark.

"Alek?" She stood slowly.

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

"Yeah..." He stepped closer and Chloe saw his bruises and scratches. She held her gasp.

"What happened?" She lifted her hand.

"I could ask you the same thing." He pointed his hand at her stomach.

"Plain and simple. I was tricked by The Order and died and I killed Brian." She didn't cry, her voice didn't break, she stood tall.

"Zane killed Jasmine and Valentina. Failed to kill me." He also answered simply.

"This night...Was something else." She sat down. He took a seat beside her.

"How did Brian die?" He turned to her.

"I kissed him, how else?" She looked down. Alek didn't move or speak. "Don't act surprised." She whispered.

"I'm not. I'm just keeping my mouth shut. I let you go tonight and you got killed because you were unprotected." He sighed, frustrated with himself.

"I would've gone with or without you." She stated.

"I think we should just put the past behind us." He said rather quickly.

"A fresh start? I think we tried that already, Alek." She looked at him.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to be a jerk or your protector. I skipped the part about being a _friend_. I would like to have a fresh start as friends with you, Chloe." He moved closer to her.

_We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

"This isn't gonna end well Alek." She scooted up further onto her bed, away from him.

"We can do this together. We've both been through worse than tonight and it can still get worse." He scooted closer to her. "We can start over as friends, and help each other through it all. I'm sorry." She looked at him. "I had to be the first to say that." He looked down. He heard her sit up and move next to him as she enveloped him in a hug. He hugged back instantly.

"I'm sorry too. I hurt you and I didn't mean to." Her voice was strong as tears rolled down her face, hoping he wouldn't notice. Alek hugged her tighter as he felt tears on his shoulder. He know they both have healing to do and they have no time to fight with each other.

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_  
_I know that I'm causing you pain too_  
_But remember if you need to cry_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

He moved so he was sitting has her head bored as she just sat in the same spot.

"Chloe," He whispered. She glanced over at him, tears streaming still. "Come over here." He smiled at her. She smiled and moved over to him, sitting in front of him as his arms came around her and her arms went around his neck again. She let herself fall, and her walls come crashing down as she sobbed into his chest. Not that Chloe would notice, but she wasn't the only one crying. His eyes slowly let tears down his face as he held her, resting his chin on her head. She was shaking violently as she sobbed. He just rubbed her back, held her tighter, and cried himself. He hadn't cried since he came to San Francisco with Jasmine and Valentina, feeling lost after losing his parents. Now he lost the only family he had...Again.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way_

They were like that for hours before her sobbing stopped and they just held each other, comforting each other. She looked up at him and saw his eyes red and puffy, like hers he smiled at her as he ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping any more tears away. She smiled back as she smoothed his hair back out of his eyes. Her hand trailed down his face, onto his shoulder and she lied her head back onto his chest. They both sighed as they once again remembered everything that's happened to them. Alek felt at fault for her dying, if he wouldn't have walked away from her Brian wouldn't be dead. He would've died protecting her. Chloe didn't know how Alek was dealing with Valentina and Jasmine dying, after all that's happened to him already. They eventually relaxed and fell asleep, holding each other.

_You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah  
'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah

They both woke up at the same time really. Chloe blushed at being entangled in Alek's arms and Alek smirked at her. They didn't feel awkward as they woke up. Things felt...Normal. Alek needed Chloe to hold him up and Chloe needed him to do the same. They needed each other. They helped each other breath. They made a path for both of them to walk. They were just...Meant to be. There was no Alek and there was no Chloe. They were as one now.

They both went to school the next day. They went on, not noticing each other like any other day. Amy and Paul avoided Chloe as they saw her in the hall. Chloe couldn't take it at lunch, when Amy and Paul were holding hands and laughing like nothing happened to their best friend. She ran out before anyone saw her. Or so she though. Alek saw her run and excused himself from his friends to make sure she was okay. He followed her no racing heart beat to the janitors closet where he walked in without word. She turned around and saw him.

_When did we cross the line?  
How could we forget?  
Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?  
Your broken heart requires all of my attention_

"They don't even care that their best friend just died!" She told him whisper/shouting. Tears flowing out of her eyes immediately. He just stood there, not completely sure what to do. "Maybe I should have never brought them into this, I crossed the line. I though I could trust them with anything and they would be there! I was wrong, so wrong." She sunk against the floor, cradling herself. He moved closer, kneeling in front of her.

"How were you supposed to know? We all should have someone there for us, someone to care. If you don't have Amy and Paul there's someone else. You can't let them get to you. You have enough to worry about." He whispered to her as he rubbed her knee. Right now, this poor girl in front of him was all he was concerned about.

_Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_

"Who is there for me then, Alek?" She asked, not lifting her head.

"I am, Chloe. Don't loose hope in me, I will care about you until the day I die. I will always be there when your sad and keep you safe. Being your protector, that is my job." He smiled and she wouldn't look up. "Come on, Chlo. Let me see you." She looked up slowly. He smiled again. "I promise I'll do my best to be there fro you and never let you down." He reached up and wiped her tears. "I always be here to do that. I'll always wipe your eyes." She smiled at him when he said that. They got up and he led her to lunch where they took their own table and talked. He finally go a couple of laughs from her. This was the beginning of the rest of there lives together.

**I'm proud if this ^-^ It was actually kind of hard to write and a bit short though...Hope you liked! Also, I'm still writing but I may take a bit slower on my other stories since they're harder to write for. I'm going through a little bit of a rough spot in life right now, but I promise I will not abandon them! :D**

**Remember: Songs and people/couples for future writing in a review (:**

**~Maria xoxo**


	6. Echo

**Hello, Read if you wanna...Also, takes place around the 5th or 6th episode.**

**Song: Echo-Jason Walker**

**Couple/Person: Chloe&Alek (Mainly)**

**POV: 3rd Person**

As Chloe and Brian sit at another on of their dates, things go as they always do. He gives her compliments, she thanks him as she blushes and they drink their coffee. They chatted about random things until Chloe got a text. It was from Amy, not uncommon. Chloe took one look at the text from Amy and almost jumped out of her seat as Brian was in mid-sentence._ We need to talk_. One simple sentence that Amy usually doesn't text.

"Taking a walk with my...Chloe?" He asked when her saw her.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I really have to go." She said standing.

"Before you do, can I tell you something?" He asked standing also.

"Uh, sure. I guess...Can you make it a bit quick?" She asked fidgety.

"I wasn't planning on saying it this fast, but sure. I have to go. Like go back to college. My Dad's not making exceptions this time." He told her looking down. She felt a pang in her chest.

"Well, it's okay. Friends move away from friends all the time." He looked up at her confusion and hurt on his face. "Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry, Brian. Goodbye." As she walked away, she couldn't stop the on tear that made it's saw out.

* * *

She ran all the way to Amy's house, never crying more than that one tear. Once she got there she knocked and bent over to catch her breath. After a couple of seconds Amy answered the door and Chloe's jaw dropped. Amy's mascara was running down her cheeks and her nose and eyes were all red. She'd been crying.

"A-Amy? You okay?" Chloe asked taking a step forward. Amy held up her hand to stop her from stepping inside. "Amy?" Chloe was getting a little bit scared with the way Amy was acting.

"Chloe, I can't do it." Her voice cracked._ What is she talking about?_

"Amy, what are you talking about?"

"I-I can't be your best friend, Chloe. It's too hard. We can't even see each other as it is, and you being Mai doesn't help." Her voice cracked again. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." Her voice was no where near stable. Chloe couldn't speak, scared her voice would be worse than Amy's. Amy waited for Chloe to respond, when she didn't she shook her head. "I thought you would at least say _something_." She whispered. Amy backed up and closed the door, leaving a shocked Chloe on her porch. Chloe let air fill her lungs in a gasp. This time, there was no way to stop the tears. She felt so light, like she would fall a thousand feet any second. She backed up until her back hit the railing. She might not have been dead, but she felt so light-headed and non-existent. She feels her legs about to give out, but she couldn't just stand there. She did the only thing she knew how. She ran.

* * *

Chloe walked around the park for hours, phone turned off so no one would bother her. All she knew about the time was that it was dark so she decided to head home. This night couldn't get any worse for her. Brian, the one guy she has ever had any strong feelings for, is leaving for college. Her best friend is now her ex-best friend and hates her guts. She just hoped her mom wouldn't be to mad that she's coming home late. After a walk with no tears, she made it to her front door and walked inside.

"Chloe!" She heard Meredith yell. _So much for not getting in trouble_...She thought.

"Uh yeah, mom?" She kept her voice steady as her mother walked downstairs.

"Where on earth have you been? It's 11:17 at night and I haven't talked to you since after school, what am I supposed to think?" Her mom didn't seem that mad, just terribly worried.

"I-I got into a fight with Amy, and Brian's leaving town. I-I just walked." She told her mom. It was the most truth she could tell.

"And I'm supposed to believe you walked for almost, what,_ 5 hours_?" Meredith's hand lay on her hip. Chloe sighed.

"Mom, it's the truth." She slightly rolled her eyes.

"Do _not_ roll your eyes at me," She whispered. Chloe heard the anger in her voice. "I'm tired of the secrets, and the lies that have been told in this house. You've lived here for 16 years, no problem and now you're someone I don't even know." Her mothers eyes were closed and Chloe knew she was holding herself from yelling. After all this day has brought, Chloe just wanted peace.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I don't really know how I've acted different but I'm sorry." Chloe tried.

"So now you think sarcasm's the way to go?" She asked, clearly very angry. "You need to go upstairs. _Now_. I can't deal with you right now. For now, your punishment is undecided but don't think you're getting off clean." Chloe was shocked. Her mother never punished her. Ever.

"Mom, I know I've done some things wrong but-"

"Your room. Now." Her mother pointed to the stairs. Chloe looked at her mother in shock, anger, hurt, and _disgust_. Chloe practically ran up the stairs and to her room.

"I can't believe this..." Chloe whispered to herself. This has officially been the worst day of her life. She'd lost almost everything she gained, now she was completely alone.

_Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

She tried to keep herself from crying, and closed her eyes. She controlled herself, listening to her own heartbeat for a while. After she heard how unsteady it was she tried to listen to the world around her. The only problem-she heard nothing.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough_

She felt like if she screamed from her rooftop, no one would hear her. She didn't plan on screaming, but she stepped herself out onto her roof. The air at night always relaxed her. She breathed in and out, trying to relax herself. She felt like there was so air to breath. She slowly closed her eyes, in hope this would all turn out to be a dream. Breathing steady, eyes closed, and her mind absolutely relaxed. It still wasn't enough.

_Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
My shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have_

Even though she felt a little bit stupid, she whispered out for help. She thought someone could help her, but no one was there for her anymore. The only thing she heard was the small echo of her own voice com back to her. She raised her hand and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and she felt more tears run down her cheeks. It was her shadow. _My freaking shadow?! That's what I thought may be someone here to help me?!_ She internally groaned. She _couldn't_ have anyone. She _didn't_ have anyone.

_Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, isn't  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

She leaned back onto the roof, bending her knees in order to make sure she didn't fall. She let her chest rise and fall with every breath. She let her hearing race, listening to everything and nothing. Then she heard something that she almost rolled off the roof from. She gasped and rose herself up, standing. She could have swore someone had whispered her name. Something no human could hear.

"Hello?" She called out. She would take anything, the smallest whisper to know she wasn't alone. She needed to know she wasn't alone in this lifetime. Then she saw it. A movement on the other side of her roof. She sprinted towards it, without thinking. Once she got there she looked around. She found nothing. No one. She needed to know she wasn't crazy. Was she just seeing things, people, to think she wasn't alone?

And that's when she heard it again. A distinct whisper of her name...from behind her. She spun around, not prepared for what she found. It was _Alek_.

"Alek?" She whispered his name. He smiled at her.

"I heard you up here from the neighbors roof. Are you okay?" He asked genuinely worried. As much as she didn't want to be alone, she didn't feel like talking about what happened today with Alek.

"I'm fine, Alek." She tried walking past him to go to her room. He grabbed her arm before she got past.

"Chloe, I'm Mai. I heard you." He whispered. He wasn't being a pest about it, he was just worried.

"It's nothing to worry about." She could honestly say she already felt better, knowing Alek was there for her. She tried to pick his hand off her arm, with her hand. He ended up twisting it so he was holding her hand in his. She looked up at him. His face was more concerned than she'd ever seen it before. "Look, Brian's leaving, Amy hates me, and my mom doesn't even know me. This all happened today, so I'm a little...Well, a little depressed." She laughed sadly. Alek couldn't say anything.

_I don't wanna be down and  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again_

"I just don't want to be sad. I don't want to feel like this. I just-I practically lost everyone I care about today." She sighed, settling her hand in Alek's a bit. For some reason, it was a comforting feeling. To be able to touch someone and know they're there. "I want to feel alive again. I don't want to feel depressed, and lonely, and captivated." She needed him. She wouldn't admit it, but she did. She had to look at him one more time. When she looked up, she saw his face filled with so many things. Concern, worry, and something she just couldn't place.

"I can help." He stated quietly, squeezing her hand. They just stood there, staring at each other. A dog's howl finally brought them to reality. They were both standing on a_ roof_.

"Maybe, we should go to my room." She laughed lightly. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. He didn't actually say anything, he just followed her inside.

"I actually should go, I need to make sure I can watch you. Keep you safe." He told her giving her a smile before going out of her window. She almost wanted to scream out and stop him, but she didn't. Maybe she truly was just as alone as she thought.

_But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend_

Maybe her only friend was herself. She had a shadow, which little kids seem to make friends out of all the time. She had a voice, which echoed off the walls of her vacant room. She is her only friend after all.

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_  
_Anybody out there?_

As she laid her head on her pillow to try and get _some_ sleep, she couldn't help but ask one thing. _Is anybody out there?_

* * *

Alek stayed on her roof for the rest of the night. A couple of minutes after he left her room, he heard an unmistakable question.

"Is anybody out there?" Chloe's weak voice asked. This one hit him hard. She really felt completely alone. If only she knew he was here for her. He always was.

**Another one finished! I absolutely love this song, so if you don't know it go and listen to it! Hope you enjoyed it. It was just a random idea I got and had to write up! I hope you guys liked _Back To The Way Things Were_, since it's over now. _Chloe King: The Aftermath_ is still in progress so don't worry too much! Review me songs if you could, I'm running out of ideas D:**

**~Maria xoxo**


	7. Just Friends

**So, this episodes 9 and 10 never happened, and Chloe and Alek decided to stay friends, but Alek still has feelings for Chloe. Chloe eventually told Brian about being Mai, the curse was broken and they date (PUKE). It's been about a year. Everyone's happy, Chloe with Brian, Jasmine with Zane, Amy with Paul. Everyone except Alek.**

**Song: Just Friends-Gavin DeGraw (HE IS AMAZING)**

**Couple/Person: Chloe&Alek and Chloe&Brian**

**POV: Alek's**

_I saw you there last night_  
_Standing in the dark_  
_You were acting so in love_  
_With your hand upon his heart_

I watched from her rooftop, the goodbye of another date. As Brian walked Chloe to her front door and they said goodnight. I can't get used to seeing Chloe and Brian kiss. I sighed and looked away from the sight, almost gagging. I was still her protector and I had to watch over her, even if I didn't like everything I saw. I just couldn't bring myself to seeing what I've already seen so many times. Relatively dark porch, her resting her hand in his chest as he slid his around her waist. How many goodnight kisses do they need?! I kept my eyes shut and waited for her door to close. I sighed again and hopped to the side of her house with a thump. Just about everytime she was alone in her house, I would go in to stay warm, it being winter.

I knocked on her door and didn't wait for an answer as I entered.

"Chlo?" I made sure where she was before entering the house.

"Kitchen!" She shouted back.

"Making food for a certain protector?" I smirked and walked towards her kitchen.

"How'd you guess? Jasmine should be here soon, right?" She smirked back and I laughed. I sat on one of the stools as she was preparing _something_.

"Now seriously, what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Making dinner for my mom and Brian. He's stopping by again in a little bit, when my mom gets home." I grounded my teeth together to keep from saying anything.

_But you were just friends_  
_At least that's what you said_  
_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

My mind always drifts back to her saying they were just friends, her and Brian, everytime they say they're dating. Why couldn't she just say that again? Why couldn't she just run her fingers through my hair, like she does with him?! She could never see how much I truly love her.

"Alek?" Her voice brought me out of my trance.

"I gotta go," I tried to keep my voice steady. I didn't want to raise my voice at her, not now, not ever.

"What, why?" I heard her come after me.

"No reason. Have dinner with your mum and _Brian_. Jasmine'll be watching you." I started walking faster and made it to her door.

"Alek!" She started running towards me and I closed the door behind me and made it out of her sight, sneaking around the side of the house. Even though I really didn't run, I felt out of breath. I felt dizzy, lost, confused. Why did she make me act like this? "What was _that_?!" Her voice came from right behind me as I spun around.

"It-It's nothing! I just have to go!" After everything, I think Chloe thought I was over her. Boy, was she wrong...I started making my way to the sidewalk when she jumped in front of me and I practically ran into her. "Get out of my way, Chloe!" I was started to get mad now. She didn't need me, she never did. She had her _soulmate_, I was just a nuisance. I don't know why it was all just hitting me now, though.

"No, I won't move! What the hell got into you?" She was shouting in my face.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_  
_If you say that I'm the one_

"Nothing's 'gotten into me'! I'd just rather not rip Brian's pretty little face off! Good enough answer?" I shouted back at her. She asked me what was wrong, I was just telling her. She stumbled back in shock.

"What-what are you-" She searched for the right words. "Are you_ jealous_? She asked in disbelief.

"Don't act like it's such a huge shocker, Chloe! I've liked you for two years now! It can't be that shocking, now let me go home, will you?" I tried pushing past her, but she caught my arm.

"You've liked me for two years? I thought you stopped liking me after-after we decided to stay friends!" She was still so shocked.

"News flash!" I yelled at her, pretty angry now. "You can't just stop liking someone, when you're liking them in the stage that I like you!" She looked confused, and I didn't blame her. I barely knew what was coming out of my mouth. "I don't _like_ you, Chloe! I'm in _love_ with you!" The grip on my arm loosened and floated down to my wrist. She still wasn't letting me go. Her face was holding so many emotions, I couldn't separate them.

"Wh-what? God, Alek!" She yelled in aggravation. "Why didn't you just say something?" It was my turn to be confused. Why would I ruin her perfectly good relationship with Brian? If she couldn't be with me, I wanted her to be happy.

"I didn't want you to be angry with me. I didn't want to ruin you being happy with Brian." I tried to keep my voice level.

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt yourself in the process!" She, apparently, didn't feel like keeping her voice level. I just stood there, not really sure what else to do.

"Look, Chloe. I'll forget everything, I mean _everything_ we've done to each other if you just tell me..." I trailed off. "If you say that I'm the one." I practically whispered. Her grip on my wrist tightened, which I wasn't expecting, and she started walking me back to her house. I was confused, but I followed, having no choice with her death-like grip. "Chloe?" I asked as she shut the door behind her and faced me.

"Alek, me and Brian..." She raised her hands, not sure what to say so I finished for her.

"Are perfectly happy, I know. I'll be going now."

"No! That's not it! We-We're over! He got a job and I just-we're just not happy anymore. I mean we're still friends, but we just aren't into each other! That's what the dinner is for, to break it to my mom seeing how she loves Brian more than I do..." She whispered the last part. Since when were they unhappy?

"And you're okay with this?" I was shocked the two love-birds were breaking up.

"Yes! We just aren't compatible anymore. We don't love each other like we thought we did. We love each other as friends, I guess." She said looking me in the eyes. I sat down on one of the stools again to think and take this in. Shouldn't she be the one all weird over their break up? Then I realized something.

"What does this have to do with me being in love with you?" I forced the words out. It was seriously painful for her not to say the words back.

_I've had other options too_  
_But all I want is you_

"I-I don't know. I was going to tell you earlier when you came in, but you ran out." I blushed lightly. Again, only she could make me act like this... "I just don't understand. Why _me_?" Was she serious? "I mean, you have so many other options. The curse is broken, I bet girls would be lining up to date you." She said fiddling with her hands.

"I bet they would." I agreed. Her head popped up to look at me. A smile twitched at her lips. "Chloe, how do you not realize the only person I want is you?" I stood up to look in her eyes.

"I don't know. Besides being the Uniter, why I am I so special?" She tilted her head. She was clueless.

"First of all, you're beautiful and if you don't know that you're blind." I tucked a piece of hair that dangled in front of her eyes, behind her ear. She blushed. "I've gotta give you a thumbs up for putting up with me, don't I?" She chuckled.

_Girl, your body fits me like a glove_  
_And you showered me with words of love_

"You fit me completely perfect, inside and out. If I do recall," My voice took a turn into my cocky self. "you weren't backing away when I kissed you a year ago. That moment, then and there, I _knew_ you were perfect for me." She smiled at me. "Even if you were with Brian all this time, you didn't stay to far away from me. You told me everything I ever needed to hear." We were standing pretty close, but I didn't want to be the one to make the first move. "And I'll be honest with you. Being in love with someone, means that you have no idea why you feel the way you do." I took a step back and sat down on the stool.

"You really are in love with me?" I think it was rhetorical. She stared at me in awe. She walked towards me and rested her hand on my shoulder as leaned down to kiss my cheek. I know I blushed. I don't blush unless it's something she does. She pulled away and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. She glanced over and gestured for me to wait a minute. She ran to the door.

"Hey, Chloe." Brian leaned down to kiss Chloe's cheek. I felt my claws start to react. I held my fist closed and looked away.

"Uh, hey! I was just talking to Alek." She gestured towards me. Brian smiled and nodded. I guess you can say he didn't have a problem with me. He _really_ shouldn't now considering they're over.

"So, you uh-you told him?" He bounced on his heels as he asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled at me, I gave her a half smile back.

"Well, I came a little bit early. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine!" An awkward silence took over the room. I think you could literally pick out pieces of tension through out it...

"So I guess I'll be going," I said. I seriously couldn't help but get jealous. Do you blame me?

"Oh, then I'll see you later." Chloe said. Her voice came out small. I just nodded as I walked past and shut the door.

_It's not my style to lay it on the line_  
_But you don't leave me with a choice this_ _time_

So, I didn't actually leave. Still on Uniter Duty, so I have to stay up on the roof. Even if they were "just friends" it still nagged me. I have never liked Brian, not just because he was with girl I was in love with. He just rubs me the wrong way.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot..." I heard Chloe trail off. It's been two hours and so far I've heard nothing about the "break up". If there even is one...I was as honest as I could have been with Chloe. Maybe I was _too_ honest. Maybe I should have just kept my big yap shut! I've never said the words I love you to anyone, not a single person since my adopted parents. Not even Jasmine in a sisterly way. It was making me so angry that she could have a peaceful dinner, while I sit here on the cold, hard, roof waiting for it all to be over. I lied back onto the roof, trying to just clear my head. If I could take back saying I love you, I think I would. She doesn't love me and I know it. She never will at the rate things are going. The door closing brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, Alek thinks we broke up?" Brian asked, oblivious to the fact I was only feet away from them.

"Well, we've been talking about you getting your job and I just thought-"

"The last thing I want to do is break up with you! Why on earth would you think that?" I could hear his voice rise, along with my anger. _She lied to me..._

"I just-I don't know! We've been growing apart and it was kind of a spur of the moment!" She said quietly.

"When I asked if you told him, I thought you were gonna tell him about my Dad getting killed!" The leader of The Order was dead? Sadly, he didn't take his son along...

"I was going to, after you got there! Then he left!"

"After you said you told him. God, Chloe. I love you, there's no way in hell I would want to break up with you!" He tried to reach for her, but she back away.

"Maybe I'm the one who wants to break up with you! Maybe, just maybe, I'm not happy! I don't love you the way you love me Brian, not anymore." She told him sternly.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll leave you alone. I'll be there when everything comes crashing down on you." He almost yelled at her. That did it. I didn't have a choice anymore. I jumped to the side yard and made my way to her porch.

"Do not, under _any_ circumstances, yell at Chloe! Ever!" I walked up to him. They were both shocked.

"A-Alek? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"I heard everything, we can talk after I'm done ripping this guys face off." I kept my eyes of Brian the whole time.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt her! God, people yell when they fight, get over it." He pushed his way to my face and I just stood there, waiting for him to do something. He threw a punch that I almost didn't dodge. I pushed him, making him stumble back a little, but he tripped over the uneven ground and fell into the grass.

"Don't lay a hand on her, or yell at her again! Ever again!" Brian just mumbled crap that I wasn't listening to and walked away. I turned around to face a shocked Chloe. "Care to explain why you lied?" I did not yell.

"I was _going_ to break up with him! Plus, we're definitely over now." She mumbled.

_Why weren't you true_  
_You know I, I trusted you_

"But, you lied to me. Just because it was going to happen, doesn't mean you should have said it. You can't just go around, telling people things that aren't true!" I was merely five inches away from her face.

"I'm sorry! That's all I can say! It's not like we were even going out, I didn't _cheat_ on you!" This hit like me a ton of bricks. She's right, we weren't dating, but I still told her I loved her and she didn't run away. She gave me some hope, _then_ ripped the rug out of underneath me.

"Then I guess you won't be needing me." I turned around and made it down the stairs before she tried to stop me.

"Don't do this to me! I just broke up with Brian for you!" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? I don't want you to feel _forced_ to choose me, I want you to choose me because you feel the same way." She froze, her mouth hanging open. I just scoffed and walked away.

"Alek, I-"

"Don't."

"It's not how-"

"Save it!" I kept walking until she jumped in front of me, making me tumble on top of her. Before we touched the ground I spun around so she was on top. I guess even when angry, I try to keep her safe. She fell on top on me with an "umph" and put her hands on both sides of my head. I had mine on her waist. Great position to be in with someone you're mad at.

"Is this seriously the only way I'm going to be able to talk to you?" She asked, annoyed clearly. I didn't move, I didn't say anything, I stayed still. "Fine have it your way. I broke up with Brian, but you have to know I did it for _me_. I mean, I know I said I did it for you, but that's not what I meant! I meant I did it for us. Alek, I seriously couldn't let go of you. At first it was small, a crush that I thought I would eventually get over. But I never did get over it. I never got over you. Bastet help me if you are too mad to say it back, but I think I'm in love with you." She finished breathlessly. What the hell just happened?! Chloe said she loves me. Chloe's _in_ love with me. Chloe and I are in love!

"I can't say it back." I told her seriously, then I smirked at her fallen face. "I can show you better than I can tell you." I whispered and pushed my lips onto hers. She kissed back with no hesitation. Her lips were so soft, just as I remember them a year ago. After minutes of being connected by our lips, a car horn brought us to reality. We both remembered we were on the sidewalk, in front of her house.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done _  
_If you say that I'm the one_

"How about we step inside, let my mom meet my real boyfriend." She laughed, standing up and pulling my hands in hers. I was perfectly fine until I remembered her mum had no idea her and Brian were over. Well, they were over...Right?

"So you are Brian...you're over, right?" I asked curiously.

"Of course!" She sounded shocked that I asked that.

"But, your mum doesn't know that. She doesn't know you were planning of breaking up with him." I told her pulling out of her grasp.

"No," She drug out the word. "You're right..." She sighed. I gave her a weak smile. The truth is, her mum would never like me as much as she liked _him_. She squeezed my hands to make me glance up at her. She looked a little bit scared. Of what? I couldn't tell you.

"Well, I should get back on guard. Go inside, relax, and have a good night." I smiled at her and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. I let it stay there for a couple of minutes then pulled away.

"Alright," She blushed and started walking away. I turned around too, until I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned back around and didn't get the chance to say anything before her lips were pushed against mine. It didn't last long, but it was enough to make me dizzy. She pulled away and smiled.

"I know it took me too long to admit it, but you're the one, Alek." She whispered and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could reply, she was running towards her front door. _You're the one, Alek_...Now that's something I can get used to.

**Ta da! How was that? I've been out of business, working hard on school, but I'm working on _The Aftermath_ now, so don't worry your pretty little heads too much(: Hope this was good, promise to have more soon! I am working on a _Fall For You_ song-fic, so that's next. See you soon, lovely's!**

**REMEMBER: Review me songs, or just review period! Also, I want to know how many people are enjoying my other story in-progress, so please take a look at that and let me know! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (Hehehe...I'm not creepy, I promise 33)**

**~Maria xoxo**


	8. Fall For You

**So, here's this chapter! **

**Song: Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade**

**Couple/Person: Chloe&Alek (Mainly)**

**POV: 3rd Person**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Chloe laughed as she took a seat on the couch. She was currently over at the group of Mai's apartment.

"She said he asked her last minute, you can't blame her too much." Alek smirked as he took a seat beside her. "She really likes him. I know she told you about the boy a couple of floors down and this is the first person she's showed interest in _since_." Chloe smiled at him. "Just be happy, _she's_ happy."

"Oh trust me, I'm not mad." She laughed again. "But, she could have at least called and cancelled!" She couldn't stop smiling as she talked. Jasmine and Zane had an unexpected date that ruined her and Chloe's plans for the day. She turned to face Alek, who was either texting someone or just playing around with his phone."What about you?" Alek looked up blankly.

"What _about_ me?" He smirked.

"I mean, what are you up to tonight." She laughed. This was the first night she could think of they didn't have training. Alek and Chloe always got into it during training, fighting too much, yelling at each other.

"I wasn't planning on anything. What do you have in mind, King?" The smirk was still completely visible.

"Oh, I don't know." She smiled. "This is the first night we don't have training in a while."

"Yeah. I can't even remember the last time we didn't-" Alek was cut off by Chloe's phone.

"Oh sorry," She said as she searched through her bag. Finally, she found it and they both saw Brian's picture pop up onto the screen. Alek saw Chloe give a sigh before answering. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Chloe."_ They both heard Brian's voice. Alek starting grinding his teeth, keeping himself from doing anything he'd regret later.

"Uh, hey. Look I was actually in the middle of making plans with Amy, so if you don't mind..." She trailed off. Alek was a bit hurt that she couldn't just tell the human she was with _him_. He smirked as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Chloe, do you want do get dinner for tonight or should I?" He asked still smirking. Surely, Brian could've heard him. Chloe turned around giving him an incredulous look.

_"Who's that?"_ Brian's voice could be heard, sounding a bit awkward.

"Oh, well, that-that's just Alek." She sighed into her phone.

_"Thought you said you were making plans with Amy?"_ Chloe could hear that Brian was starting to get either jealous or sad. Why couldn't he get the point? Chloe took this as an invitation.

"You know what? I'm actually hanging out with Alek tonight." She stated, maybe a bit angry herself.

_"Look, Chloe. I just-I don't-"_ She cut him off.

"You don't want me hanging out with Alek? Well, guess what. You can't control who I see and don't see! _We aren't dating_, Brian. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry!" She practically yelled into her phone. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where Alek looked like he was studying the contents of the fridge. "Why'd you do that?" She yelled at Alek, making him spin around.

"Do what?" He had an innocent look on his face.

"Alek, come on. I'm serious. There was no reason you had to do that!" Chloe's jaw was starting to harden. It's not like she _wanted_ to freak out on him.

"Come on, Chloe. He'll get over it." He turned back around. Of course he was jealous! He didn't want her to see Brian. He wanted _her_ to be with_ him_.

"But I won't." She sounded so serious, Alek turned back around, closing the fridge.

"What are you saying?" He tilted his head closer to her.

"That wasn't something I can just forget. I already lie to him way too much, you don't need to make him think I'm lying to him more!" She raised both her hands and voice.

"Look, Chloe I'm sorry." His voice betrayed him, making it less sincere. "I _really_ am sorry, Chloe." He reached for her hand, but she pulled it to her side and looked away. "Do you realize how hard it is for me? To see you with him, to hear you talking to him and knowing I'm not the one making you happy?" The words came out before he could stop them. "I know you don't think I'm trying, but I really am." He whispered and looked down. He never really wanted to tell Chloe how he felt, knowing she didn't feel the same.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She almost sounded annoyed. He looked back up. As strong as Alek was, he was afraid of one thing. He was afraid of Chloe rejecting him.

"Nothing, I know I'm just making you more angry and stressed. Don't worry about me." He whispered as he tried to make his way passed her. He succeeded, then failed as she grabbed his arm.

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

"Alek, _what _are you talking about?" She whispered to him. He looked up and saw that Chloe didn't look angry, just confused.

"Better hold your breath, it takes a while to explain." He sighed. He grabbed her by the waist and guided her to the couch.

"Look, Alek, you're kind of starting to scare me." She sat across from him, letting on of her legs dangle off the couch.

"Chloe, do you realize _why_ I do the things I do?" He looked straight into her blue eyes, he could only describe as beautiful.

"Well, I guess I...No, I don't" She sighed.

"Yeah, that's because you don't understand how I feel. This is probably the worst thing I have to face, but I have to. Chloe, I fell in love with you the day you risked your life for Paul. The first day you became Mai, you were so much more than just the Uniter, just a job. You became my life." He was very close to getting up and running out of the room. He was able to tune out his feelings before, but they wouldn't stop rising. His feelings were getting stronger every time he looked at her.

"You-you're in love with me?" She asked, obviously shocked. All he could do was nod, his mouth was dry and tasted bitter. Here's where the rejection comes in.

"Please, just don't-don't make me regret it. If you don't feel the same or anywhere near how I feel, just don't even say anything. I can't live to see another day if you don't feel the same way." The way he felt about her was beyond love in his eyes.

"Alek, I-" She looked like she was either ready to run herself, or ready to cry.

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not just saying this to make your life hell, or to make you hate me. You, Chloe King, are impossible to find. Now that I have found you, I can't look away." He felt like he was about to throw up. The silence was too unbearable.

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed_  
_But I have loved you from the start_

This was not how he'd ever planned on telling her he loved her. He planned on it being on one of the greatest days of his life, when she returned his love.

"I can't," He whispered though she couldn't hear. She just looked down, still saying nothing at all. His eyes were burning as he looked at her, the pain eating at him like a bug."I'm sorry I ever said anything." He got up and walked away. One thing he promised himself was that he'd never break down in front of anyone, especially Chloe.

"Alek, wait." He heard her whisper and that made his eyes and heart hurt even worse. Finally, when he couldn't resist it anymore, tears fell. He couldn't believe it. He was crying because of Chloe. He made it to his room and closed his door. This pain was worse than just about anything he'd ever felt. He hasn't cried since he found out he was Mai, that he could never see his parents again. That was 4 years ago. "Alek, please." He heard her whisper again, right in front of his door. He didn't have anywhere to run, anywhere to go.

"Just-just go. Save both me and you from any further interaction that will only lead to more pain." He was bitter. He didn't mean to be, he just didn't want her to see him like this. She wasn't having any of that. She opened the door and saw Alek sitting on his bed, tear stained cheeks and all. He looked up at her. "I bet you thought I was stronger. Now, looking at me like this, you take me as some fool. I know I failed. I failed everything I've ever promised myself. To not tell you how I feel, to not let anyone see me in this state, but I know one thing." She herself was on the verge of tears. "I have loved you from the start, and I can't stop, even if I wanted to." His voice was almost inaudible as she listened.

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in_  
_I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold onto your words_  
_'Cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight_  
_When you're asleep_

She couldn't resist. She made her way to him and sat beside him.

"Why are you putting yourself down so much?" She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened under her hand. She felt it and tightened her grip.

"I don't want you to choose me because you feel sorry for me." He grimaced at her. She could see how much he was holding back.

"Then I won't." She told him. "I want you to show me how much you love me." He was confused by her words, he just shook his head.

"You don't mean that." He tried to get up, but she held him down.

"I have no idea what it feels like to love, Alek. I've never loved anything more than my own _mother_. I want you to show what it means to love someone." She told him, holding the side of his face in her hand.

"I'm yours, Chloe. I always will be." He whispered to her as he leaned his head toward her own. At first, he was completely hesitant, scared even. Chloe didn't hesitate. The second he leaned, she moved faster, pressing her lips to his. He was shocked, to stunned to react. He knew she was only giving him what he wanted. No, what he needed. He pulled back. "And that's why I can wait for you." His body was almost close to shaking. All he wanted to do now was lay on his bed alone, and think of the girl he could never have.

"Those are words, Alek. Saying 'I love you' and 'I'm yours'. How can I ever know if you really mean it?" Little did Alek know, Chloe was just as scared. She was scared of getting her heart broken by Alek, the player slash jock who had every girl drooling. With Brian, there was no one she was fighting against. But she didn't love Brian. Yet, she wasn't sure she loved Alek either.

"Then you'll have to take my word for it." He pushed a curl away from her eyes."I may be a man of many things, but lying is not one of them." He couldn't help but lean forward and press one light but longing kiss on her lips. "I really do love you, Chloe. Just remember that, tonight. When you're asleep." She smiled at him. She'd never seen any side of Alek, that wasn't being cocky and righteous.

"Only if I get to stay with you." Her voice came out shaken. He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"You can always stay with me." He smiled down at her. As sexy as his smirk was, his smile was beautiful. He positioned her down beside himself and played with her hair.

"Alek?" She peeked up at him.

"Yes, love?" As cliche as Alek thought using the word_ love_ was, that's what she was. His love. She immediately blushed.

"I-If I'm not in love with you, I know I'm getting there. I just don't think I even kno-" Alek cut her off with his lips, once again kissing her. She smiled into the kiss.

"Take your time, I told you that. I'll always be here." He looked into her eyes, giving her another smile.

"I know one thing." She reached up and traced his bottom lip. "Keep smiling like that, you won't have to wait too long." She had her own slight smirk playing against her lips. He pulled her face closer for one last searing kiss before they feel alseep.

**Yeah, I have no idea what I did with this one. That was kind of dark in my opinion x] Well, either way, I liked it! By the way, if you don't know this song, you need to! It's an amazing piece! Well, I'll be waiting for reviews and more songs ;) **

**Also, I just want to mention, in case you guys didn't realize. I'll do any couples/pairings/or people. Yes, I'm Chalek-all-the-way but I'm willing to do Chloe/Brian if anyone wants! Beyond that also. Amy/Paul, Jasmine/Zane, anything you guys throw at me! I'm willing to take a risk ;D **

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
